Stealing a pen is dangerous business
by WhatHijackdidtome
Summary: As the title says, stealing a pen is dangerous business.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack! Give it back!" Hiccup jumped and stretched his hand towards Jack as he desperately tried to snatch back his pen from Jack. Jack stayed in mid-air in Hiccup's room, a smirk on his face as he drawled," No can do Hiccup. In fact, I'm thinking of keeping your pen. It's really unique."

Hiccup sighed in defeat. He had been busy designing Toothless' new tail before Jack had snatched it away from his grasp. "I'm never going to get it back at this rate," He grumbled," And that's the only pen I have." Just then an idea popped up in his head. He grinned mischievously and slowly walked towards Jack.

Jack looked at Hiccup with curious eyes. Why on earth did he stop begging for his pen? Doesn't he want it back? All of a sudden, a hand reached out and grabbed ahold of his leg. "What-"Jack shouted before he was pulled down roughly and landed on Hiccup's bed with a thump.

Jack sat up and turned to glare at Hiccup. "What was that for, Hiccup?" he asked, annoyed "Did you really have to do that just because I snatched away your pen-". His voice trailed to a stop as Hiccup slowly stalked towards him, a mischievous grin on his face. Hiccup used his hands to grab Jack's shoulder before pushing him down gently. "What are you doing Hiccup?" Jack asked, his voice slightly breathless as Hiccup leaned on him. "Nothing," Hiccup's voice was innocent, with an air of playfulness. Hiccup slowly trailed his hands along Jack's sides and bit back a smile as he heard Jack's breaths becoming shorter. He bent down his head to gently kiss Jack's cold neck. Jack drew in a short breath. Hiccup leaned back and asked innocently," Did you like it?" "Yes," Jack answered, his voice breathless," Very much."

Hiccup grinned before bending down slowly. Jack's lips parted as he closed his eyes and waited eagerly for Hiccup's lips to descend on it. It never came. His eyes snapped as he stared at Hiccup who was no longer leaning on him. Hiccup smiled widely as he stretched out his hand grasping an object-Hiccup's pen was no longer in Jack's hand.

Jack expected himself to get angry at being fooled but for once he couldn't help but feel impressed. "Well played Hiccup," he complimented, grinning" But I can do much better." Hiccup arched an eyebrow challenging and replied," You sure about that?" Jack's grin grew wider," You better believe it."


	2. Chapter 2

"So you thought that by hiding behind a curtain I would not be able to find you," Jack Frost drawled, as he glanced at Hiccup amusedly. Right now they were back where this whole fiasco had started, in Hiccup's room. Jack had spent no less than five minutes to find Hiccup, his house wasn't that big anyway, and had managed to pin Hiccup down on the bed.

The brunette flushed scarlet and blustered," Well, I am a talking fishbone anyway! You constantly tease me about my size either way and I was really desperate so…" Hiccup trailed off and looked away, the tips of his ears burning red. Jack chuckled, Hiccup was so adorable.

"Well," Jack said slowly, a small smile on his face," I'm here to prove that I can do so much better." Hiccup turned his head slowly back up to stare at him with disbelief. "I'm sure I did better than what you can do," He replied his voice smug as he stared back at Jack. Jack grinned," I wouldn't be so sure."

Jack bent his head down to kiss Hiccup lightly on the lips. Hiccup froze before melting like putty in his arms. Jack smiled against his lips before slowly moving his lips on Hiccup. Hiccup eagerly responded as his hands moved to grasp Jack's hair tightly. Jack let out a sigh, maybe this was a bad idea after all. He could already feel his mind slowly rolling to a stop. His body was now in control. As Hiccup's hands went in under Jack's shirt, Jack could almost feel the whole temperature of the entire room rise up rapidly.

No, I can't let Hiccup win, Jack thought. He groaned loudly before slowly pushing himself up, leaving a very breathless Hiccup underneath him. "That's all?" Hiccup muttered as he propped himself up with his elbows, his face rather sullen. "Why did you stop," he complained as he glared at Jack. Jack grinned triumphantly," I already told you, I can do much better than you."

Hiccup sat up with a huff as he exclaimed, "You-You sir are playing a dangerous game, leaving all this raw… Viking-ness contained! There will be consequences." He pointed a finger at Jack as he attempted to look threatening. It did the exact opposite. Jack smirked and replied smugly," I'll take my chances."


End file.
